Ellie Goulding
Elena Jane Goulding '''(Hereford, 30 de dezembro de 1986) mais conhecida como '''Ellie Goulding, é uma cantora e compositora britânica. Ela começou a carreira no final da década de 2000 ao assinar um contrato de gravação com a Polydor Records, e ganhou fama após vencer o concurso BBC Sound Of... em 2010, bem como o Critic's Choice Award no Brit Awards daquele ano. Atualmente, a cantora aproveita o sucesso do seu single "Horizon", extraído do seu quinto álbum de estúdio de mesmo nome que foi lançado em agosto de 2018. Biografia Ellie nasceu Elena Jane Goulding no dia 30 de dezembro de 1986 em Hereford, tendo sido criada na aldeia de Lyonshall. Ela tem um irmão mais velho e duas irmãs mais novas. O seus pais se separaram quando ela tinha 5 anos e mais tarde ela teve um padrasto que considerava "horrível". Aos 9 anos, Ellie começou a tocar o clarinete e aprendeu guitarra aos 14 anos. Após começar a compor músicas aos 15 anos, Ellie entrou numa competição de canto na escola secundária e venceu. Na universidade, cursou drama, política e Inglês antes de ser encontrada por Jamie Lillywhite que a convenceu a fazer uma audição para Sarah Stennett, cabeça da Turn First Artists. Ela então abandonou a universidade e contratou Lillywhite como o seu manager, começando então a trabalhar no seu primeiro disco. 2009-2011: Lights e Bright Lights Após lançar o seu primeiro single "Under the Sheets" em 2009 sobre o contrato da Polydor Records, Ellie lançou o seu primeiro EP, An Introduction to Ellie Goulding, pouco tempo após ser indicada para o BBC Sound of 2010, que mais tarde ela venceu. O seu primeiro álbum de estúdio, Lights, foi lançado em 26 de fevereiro de 2010, acompanhado pelos singles adicionais "Starry Eyed", "Guns and Horses" e "The Writer". Mais tarde esse ano, ela relançou o álbum sobre o título Bright Lights. Nele estava incluido um cover da música "Your Song" de Elton John, que fez sucesso no Reino Unido e mais tarde foi apresentada na cerimónia de casamento de William e Kate. "Lights" foi lançada como single em 2011 e chegou à 2ª posição na Billboard Hot 100 no ano seguinte; foi este sleeper hit que introduziu Goulding ao público americano. 2012-2013: Halcyon e Halcyon Days Em outubro de 2012, ano que foi recheado de colaborações para a cantora, de Zedd a Calvin Harris, lançou o álbum Halcyon, que foi antecedido pelo lançamento das músicas "Hanging On" e "Anything Could Happen" - esta sendo o lead single oficial. O álbum chegou à 1ª posição no Reino Unido, e teve ainda os singles "Figure 8" e "Explosions". A sua colaboração com Harris, "I Need Your Love", tornou-se um dos maiores sucessos de 2013. Seguindo numa direção mais pop, Ellie lançou o single "Burn" em junho de 2013, que foi incluido no relançamento do seu segundo álbum, intitulado Halcyon Days. "Burn" se tornou um sucesso e do relançamento foram ainda extraídos os singles "How Long Will I Love You" e "Goodness Gracious". 2014-2015: Delirium Ellie começou 2014 em grande, lançando em janeiro o single "Love Me Like You Do" para a trilha sonora do filme Cinquenta Tons de Cinza. Apesar de se tornar um sucesso estrondoso mundial, a música não atingiu o topo da Billboard Hot 100; a cantora só viria a atingir esse feito 5 meses depois com o primeiro single do seu terceiro álbum de estúdio, "On My Mind". Delirium ''foi lançado em agosto daquele ano, antecedido ainda pelo single "Something In The Way You Move". Sendo o trabalho mais pop da cantora até então, o álbum foi bem recebido pelo público e pelas críticas, que afirmaram que era um álbum pop sólido e que Ellie tinha bastantes hits em potencial no seu repertório. Do álbum foram extraídos outros singles de sucesso como "Army", "Keep On Dancin'" e "Don't Need Nobody". A era Delirium terminou oficialmente em outubro de 2015, com o final da ''Delirium World Tour. 2016-2017: Oblivion Ellie voltou ao estúdio no final de 2015, dizendo estar inspirada por canções de ABBA, Madonna, Robyn, Dragonette e Sophie-Ellis Bextor. O seu trabalho com Stuart Price resultou em Oblivion, o seu quarto álbum de estúdio, que seguiu numa direção voltada para o disco e dance-pop. O primeiro single do álbum, "Lift My Head Up", foi lançado no dia 5 de agosto de 2016 e tornou-se um sucesso imediato devido ao seu refrão chiclete. Após o sucesso do primeiro single, que estreou na primeira posição dos UK Charts e se manteve lá por 2 semanas, o álbum foi finalmente lançado, no dia 16 de setembro, estreando na primeira posição no Reino Unido e nos Estados Unidos. O álbum teve os singles "Hypnotic", "Oblivion" e "Free Tonight", entre outros de menor sucesso. A turnê mundial em suporte ao disco, Oblivion World Tour, foi aclamada pela sua superprodução e organização, com críticos comentando que era uma turnê "digna de um ícone pop". 2018: Horizon No final de 2017, Ellie entrou em estúdio com Fernando Garibay que a havia contactado após ouvir Oblivion. A cantora começou a trabalhar duplamente, em projetos mais voltados para o dance-pop com Garibay e escrevendo músicas mais pessoais que pretendia guardar para mais tarde. Apesar de uma enorme pressão para manter a sua nova imagem de "diva pop" e um EP lançado contendo 5 músicas que gravou com Garibay, ela preferiu optar por uma sonoridade mais orgânica no seu quinto álbum de estúdio, Horizon. Com a confusão gerada pelo lançamento do EP e o sucesso inesperado da parceria "Blue" na Europa, Ellie não encontrava forma de criar antecipação para o seu álbum então decidiu lançá-lo de surpresa no dia 17 de agosto de 2018. Simultaneamente, lançou o primeiro single do álbum, a faixa-título. Ambos estrearam na primeira posição no Reino Unido, já no território americano o álbum estreou no topo enquanto o single ficou entre o top 10 da Billboard Hot 100. Discografia * Lights (2010) * Halcyon (2012) * Delirium (2014) * Oblivion (2016) * Horizon (2018) Categoria:Personalidades